Satin Cradles, Bones Bite
by xephwrites
Summary: Dean and Castiel engage in a bit of public play. SLASH WARNINGS: Corset play, Cross-dressing, BDSM D/s, Minor blood and knife play, orgasm on demand. This is the next part in the ORION VERSE


Dean and Castiel entered the crowded bar together. A few curious glances were tossed their way, but no one paid too much attention to them.

Castiel let Dean lead the way, hanging back to admire how his lover moved.

Dean's back was ramrod straight, his shoulders pulled back, making him appear taller. In place of his normal, casual swagger, each step and movement looked careful and calculated. To the others in the bar, he probably appeared confident, powerful and dominant. Castiel smiled to himself, knowing that wasn't the case at all.

Dean nudged one of the stools to the side to give him room to stand at the bar. Castiel perched himself on the stool to the other side of his lover. Dean leaned forward, his breathing changing ever so slightly as he rested his forearms on the worn looking wood. Castiel rested one elbow on the bar and rested his chin in his hand. Dean gave him a tiny scowl.

"What's your poison, gentlemen?" The bartender asked.

"Two beers, two shots of Jack, please," Castiel ordered. He ran the fingers of his free hand along Dean's arm.

"Too tight?" He asked quietly. Dean closed his eyes and nodded. "Want me to loosen it?"

"No," Dean puffed. "I like it."

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Castiel slid a twenty across the bar to him. Dean lifted his shot glass and tilted his head back.

Castiel couldn't help but stare at the long taut muscle of his lover's neck. Castiel's eyes followed each bob of his Adam's apple as he was unable to swallow it all at once. The angel tossed his shot back in one fluid motion, catching a small, disgruntled noise from Dean. Castiel chuckled as he placed the empty glass on the bar. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted an empty pool table. The angel took his beer and stood up.

"How about a game?" He asked, smirking at Dean, whose shoulders sagged.

"You're vicious," Dean muttered as he pushed away from the bar.

"I had a great teacher," Castiel retorted, his voice lower than usual.

They made their way to the table. Castiel decided to be nice and rack. Dean chalked up a cue as Castiel handed him the ball. Dean sighed and placed it on the green felt.

Carefully, the hunter bent as far over the table as the boning of the corset would let him. The restricted breathing and movement made the break pitiful. He didn't even sink a single ball.

Castiel moved gracefully around the table, making a show of leaning and bending. Dean was stiff, careful and took much longer to make his shots. Despite that, he was still winning.

They were down to the eight ball, and Dean was grinning like a loon. He tapped the side pocket with the tip of his cue and leaned over. Castiel placed his hand affectionately on the hunter's back. Dean lined up the shot and pulled the wooden cue back. As he brought the cue forward to connect with the ball, Castiel hooked a finger into the lacing and pulled up.

All the air rushed out of the hunter's lungs as the corset tightened. Dean fell forward and remained sprawled on the green felt. He watched as the cue ball rolled beside the eight ball, missing it completely, and fell into one of the pockets. Castiel released the lacing and laughed.

"Looks like I won," He said smugly, sliding a hand onto Dean's chest to help him stand.

"That was so unfair," Dean puffed, trying to get air back into his body.

Castiel looked down at the bulge in his lover's pants. Dean noticed where Castiel was looking and blushed. Castiel chuckled at his hunter. The angel's eyes scanned the bar once again. He spotted a small booth. He took Dean's hand and led him over to it.

Sitting in a corset was difficult, as Dean was quickly reminded. Castiel slid one hand under Dean's shirt. He ran the tips of his fingers along the crisscrossing ribbons, making Dean shudder.

"I feel like a girl in this," Dean whispered. Castiel traced his fingers over the satin wrapped boning.

"You have no clue how you look in it," Castiel hissed in his ear. "How it keeps your posture so perfect," his hands ran up to caress the hunter's bare shoulders. "All that strength, all that muscle held back by boning, satin and ribbons."

Dean shuddered as Castiel's hand traced down his spine and over the ribbon. "And do you know what the best part is?" He said, his tongue brushing the shell of his lover's ear.

"What's that?" Dean panted.

"All that strength," Castiel hooked a crossing of ribbon again and pulled. "I control it," he growled into his lover's ear.

Dean's head fell back as he fought for air. Castiel released the ribbon and rubbed one of the nubs of Dean's spine. He ran his tongue on the side of his hunter's neck, down to the gold chain.

"I wonder," Castiel said onto the chain. "I wonder if I could make you come right here," Castiel's other hand brushed against the straining denim.

Dean's hips pressed forward into the light pressure. Castiel dragged his lips up to the corner of Dean's jaw.

"Want me to make you come? Right here in front of all these people?" Castiel whispered.

Dean whimpered. Castiel pressed his hand against the hunter's erection, making him gasp. He ran his other hand back up to the top of the corset.

"Want them to see who you belong to?" Castiel whispered, tugging at the first cross of the ribbons.

One by one, Castiel tugged at them, leaving Dean unable to breathe properly.

"Want them to know that you're owned?" Castiel pressed harder against the bulged denim. Dean's whole body was shaking. "Want them to see that every part of you has been given to me?" He was nearing the bottom of the corset, and Dean was falling apart.

"Maybe we could give them a show. Bend you over the pool table, and let them watch me fuck you," Castiel's voice was low and rumbling, making Dean moan and buck his hips. "You'd like that? You want to have an audience?"

Dean nodded frantically. Castiel's hand lingered on the knot at the base.

"Want to show them how beautiful you are when you come for me?" Castiel pulled hard on the knot. "Come for me, meus venator."

Dean's head fell back, his mouth open in a silent shout as he spilled into his jeans. Castiel pulled his hand away, letting Dean come back to himself. He placed small kisses along Dean's neck as he let go of the knot.

"That good?" Castiel whispered through a smile. Dean puffed a laugh and nodded. Castiel pulled away and finished his now warm beer. He patted his lover's knee. "Drink up."

Dean looked at his half empty beer and shook his head. "Back to the motel?" He asked.

Castiel grinned. "Yes. This isn't over yet."

They entered the motel wrapped in a heated kiss. Castiel had one hand under the hunter's shirt, and Dean was pawing at the angel's clothes. Castiel kicked the door shut behind them and nudged his lover towards the bed.

Dean broke the kiss and grabbed at the hem of his shirt. Castiel nodded slowly, his eyes clouding over with lust. Dean pulled the shirt over his head, his movement less restricted from Castiel playing with the laces.

The corset sat just below his nipples, and ended at the top of his hipbones. It was black satin, and it pulled Dean's waist in, making it narrower than it already was.

Castiel stood before his lover, slack jawed and panting. He watched as Dean ran his hands teasingly up the side of the corset. Dean tilted his head to the side and let loose a teasing moan. The angel shuddered at the sight.

"Bed. Now." Castiel growled.

Dean smirked and slinked to the bed without taking his gaze from Castiel's. With legs splayed, he crawled backwards up the creaking mattress, looking at his angel through lidded eyes. Once resting against the pillows, Dean ran his hand along the waistband of his jeans. His other hand danced along the boning of the corset.

Castiel pounced on his lover. He grabbed Dean's hands away from his body and pinned them to the pillow above his head. He released the wrists, knowing his lover would keep them there. He placed bruising, desperate kisses along the side of the freckled neck, working his way down. He took a hardened nipple into his mouth and bit gently. Dean arched up, moaning at the touch. Castiel reverently ran a hand down the satin.

"Beautiful," Castiel whispered, his mouth sliding from skin to fabric. He mouthed at one of the encased pieces of boning. He closed his eyes and brushed his cheek against the fabric, humming contentedly.

"If I knew you would react like this, I would have worn it sooner," Dean said in a breathy chuckle. "But I guess I'll just have to wear it more often."

Castiel moaned against the fabric, gripping the side of Dean's already tender ribs.

Castiel ran his lips down towards the waist of the hunter's jeans, biting at the denim and tugging the top button free. His hands fell to Dean's hips and pulled the jeans down, his mouth lingering on the now exposed stomach.

The musky smell of Dean mingled with dried come and sweat hit Castiel. He groaned and pulled the jeans off the hunter's legs. He removed the soiled jockey briefs, placing kisses on the jutting hipbones. Dean moaned at the touch, and thrust his hips, desperate for some form of contact.

"Turn over," Castiel commanded.

Dean rolled onto his stomach, stretching his legs and moving his hips a bit more than necessary. Once he settled, Castiel leaned over the hunter's back. He licked the skin exposed under the ribbon lacing. Dean's breath hitched at every touch of soft tongue as the angel made his way further down.

Castiel's tongue ran down the hunter's spine, following it to the top of his well-sculpted ass. Dean pushed back slightly, begging the angel to go further. The very tip of the angel's tongue touched Dean's hole. Dean gasped as the tongue ran slow licks across the muscle. He pressed further inside, tasting the tight, silky heat. They both moaned.

Castiel took his time, licking his lover open. He worked one finger in alongside his tongue. His other hand feathered across bare skin and satin. It didn't take long before Dean was a moaning wreck. Castiel pulled his mouth away and slid a second finger inside. Dean whined and pressed backwards for more.

"Patience," The angel whispered against Dean's back.

Castiel scissored his fingers inside his lover as he reached for the boot knife. Dean whimpered when the sharp cold metal connected with the lower part of his spine. He fought the urge to move, knowing how sharp it was. The tip remained on the hunter's skin as Castiel ran it up his spine, slicing the lacing apart.

"So beautiful," Castiel growled as the black satin garment fell from the hunter's back. He ran his tongue up the red scratch left on Dean's spine by the knife, tasting copper from the small amount of blood brought to the surface. Dean did not hold back on his movements, bucking and writhing between the angel and the mattress.

Castiel continued to press his fingers inside his lover as he spread lube on himself with his free hand. Withdrawing his fingers, he slid himself in, not giving Dean any time to react. Castiel groaned and pulled the hunter onto his knees.

He rocked slowly in and out making sure that every thrust was even and deep. Every pass, he brushed over Dean's prostate, pulling lewd noises from him. There was no way either of them were going to make it much longer.

Dean's head jerked upwards and he started to whimper. Castiel leaned forward, covering his lover's back.

"Come for me," He whispered in his lover's ear.

Dean groaned and obeyed almost instantly. The sound and the twitching muscles was all that it took for the angel. He spilled inside his lover with a groan of his own. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on the bed beside Dean, lightly stroking his back.

"I am so wearing that again," Dean mumbled into the pillows.

Castiel laughed and grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand. He wiped himself quickly before cleaning up Dean.

"Maybe I'll have to hold you to what you said in the bar," Castiel whispered, placing a kiss between the hunter's shoulder blades.

Dean made a questioning noise, making Castiel laugh. "We'll talk about it at another time. Get some sleep," Castiel pulled the blanket up over the both of them and wrapped himself around Dean.

He smiled to himself as he drifted off. The idea of showing off Dean to an audience was more enticing than he thought.


End file.
